New destiny
by InsanityShadowed
Summary: Harry and Hermione are given a new life in the time of the Marauders and Lily thanks to the four founders and Merlin. Warning Slash dont like dont read JamesLily, HarrySirius, HermioneRemus, P? R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Author: Jackie or as you people know me, Golden wolf 73  
  
Tittle: A New Destiny  
  
Rating: PG13 for language  
  
Disclaimer: I wont do this often so listen- I mean read up, I am not J.K so I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter nor do I claim to I just borrow the characters every now and then and do what I want with them.  
  
Summary: Harry and Hermione are given a new life in the time of the Marauders and Lily, thanks to the four founders and Merlin  
  
Pairings: James/lily, Harry/Sirius, Remus/ Hermione, Peter/? (If I give him one at all that is)  
  
Chapter 1 Family secrets  
  
Harry Potter sat on his bed next to his best friend Hermione Granger, they were both rocking backwards and forwards on his bed, neither ate or slept, they hardly ever talked but would mutter names every now and then Harry would either mutter mum, dad, Sirius or Remus and Hermione would either mutter Remus or Sirius. On their second day of the holidays they had got the awful news that Remus had been killed. When they told Hermione she went pale as a ghost and only said three words: I want Harry. Dumbledore being the all knowing person he was knew that Hermione had to be with Harry, had taken her to the Dursley household, within seconds she had latched onto Harry crying and mutter things like I should have told him and ever since they had been in Harry's room.  
  
It was now 11:59pm the 30th of July. All of a sudden the weather became extremely cold, the wind raged, thunder boomed and lighting lit up the sky.  
  
(An: No its not the end of the chapter (not even I am that evil) I just have a few things to explain although Merlin and the four founders will do most of it actually the only thing I have to tell you is that they are talking in Harry's and Hermione's heads)  
  
Merlin: Hello Harry, Hermione Pleasure it is to finally talk to you both  
  
"Who the hell are you and how do you know our names" Harry called out to nobody  
  
Merlin: you don't have to worry about talking out loud Harry all you need to do is think it  
  
Hermione (snapping): Fine but you still haven't told us who the sodding hell you are and how the hell you know our names  
  
Merlin: as you wish. I am Merlin but before I start explaining more we better wait for the four founders  
  
Harry and Hermione: Huh?  
  
Godric: Hey Grandpa Merlz, talking to the little ones without us are you?  
  
Merlin: GODRIC GRYFFINDOR! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO CALL ME GRANDPA MERLZ!  
  
Salazar (mutters): Now you know how I fell when he calls me Sally  
  
Merlin: Ah but there is a reason I let him see you are a total pain in the ass, well so is he but that's beside the point  
  
Salazar: but that's not fair  
  
Merlin: well it's not fair that my great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter and grandson have to live in the wrath of your great, great, great, great grandson is it? Look at what he has done to them they were rocking backwards and forwards on a bed muttering names of people that were dear to them, while he goes around laughing like a maniac and killing innocent people-  
  
Helga and Rowena (scolding): Merlin! You weren't meant to tell them that part yet  
  
Harry: G-g-g-g-g-grandchildren but can't would mean herms I related  
  
Merlin: well I didn't want to break it to the two of you like this but you are twins  
  
Hermione: but we can't be I'm a muggle born  
  
Merlin: No your not, haven't you ever wondered about that scar in the shape of a crescent moon you have got at the small of your back and how it always seams to hurt when Harry's scare hurt no matter how much you say it is-  
  
Helga: Merlin don't you dare finish that sentence. The poor girl has had to deal with a lot lately with out you blurting that out  
  
Merlin: Yes Helga. Anyway as I was saying before I got cut off. You did not receive that scar in a car crash like the Grangers told you; you got it when Voldermort attacked you, your twin brother, your mother and your father at your house in Godric's hollow-  
  
Godric: *starts doing happy dance* Yay! I have a hollow named after me-  
  
Merlin: Godric, could you at least let me finish first  
  
Godric: sorry Grandpa  
  
Merlin: arrrggghhh grandchildren, anyway Hermione would you like to see your real appearance?  
  
Hermione: Umm I guess so  
  
Merlin: ok then all you have to do is count backwards from 5 with your eyes closed. We will do the rest  
  
Hermione: Ok *closes eyes* 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0...*white light forms around her*  
  
Harry: Oh my god Hermione you look just like mum  
  
Hermione: I do *opens eyes*  
  
Harry: yeah 'cept you got dads eyes  
  
Merlin: now for your birthday presents we will grant you one wish each but a word of caution whatever you wish for will be permanent no going back, do you understand?  
  
Harry and Hermione: yes Grandpa Merlin  
  
Merlin: Good then, Harry you first, Oh and by the way we can't bring back the dead  
  
Harry: ok then scrap that one umm...  
  
Harry sat and thought for a while. If they couldn't bring back the dead then what would he wish for. After 5 minutes it came to him  
  
Harry: ok I know what I want. I want to go back in time to when my father and his friends were on their summer holidays before their 6th year at Hogwarts  
  
All except Hermione gasp: Are you sure Harry?  
  
Hermione: he is and that is my wish as well  
  
Merlin: ok then do the same as what I told Hermione to do before  
  
Harry and Hermione: *close eyes* 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0... *white light swirls around them* (A/N: like when they do the time travel spell in Charmed)  
  
The white light was there for a few minutes but when it went the two teens were no where to be seen. Well not in this time anyway.  
  
A/N: well did you like it review and you shall get another chapter. Yes I have already written it 


	2. More family secrets and shopping

A/N: I just realised I didn't explain why Hermione was so upset about Remus dieing. Well the reason why is; our Hermione has fallen hard for her ex professor and only Harry knew Harry being the all knowing person he is when it comes to his newly discovered twin. Anyways enough of my ramblings on with the chapter  
  
Chapter 2 More family secrets and shopping  
  
Harry and Hermione landed with a thump on cold hard stone  
  
"Owww" Harry moaned as he got up off the cold hard ground  
  
"You're telling me" Hermione replied as Harry helped her up "umm Harry you wouldn't mind if I use the last name Potter as well would you?" Hermione asked timidly. Harry's face lit up with joy, happiness and excitement all at the same time. To him it felt like Christmas had come early, about a hundred times  
  
"Of corse not plus it is rightfully yours as well you know and there is also the fact that I want the whole world to know that HERMIONE POTTER IS MY TWIN SISTER!" Harry yelled  
  
"I love you, you know that don't you Harry" Hermione said beaming at him (platonically)  
  
"I love you too sis" Harry replied pecking her on the cheek  
  
"Ok now the only question is where the hell are we?" Hermione questioned  
  
"Miss Evans, Mr Potter what are you two doing here it is school holidays and together no less? The surprised Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry  
  
Harry: well that solves it, we are at Hogwarts  
  
Hermione: Yeah but McGonagall thinks we are mum and dad- hey we can speak to each other telepathically  
  
"I'm sorry Ms but you seam to have the wrong people. I am Hermione Potter and this is my twin bother Harry Potter. Pleasure meeting you though" Hermione replied politely "would you be kind enough to direct us to the headmaster's office" she added  
  
"Of corse" the younger looking professor McGonagall replied both Harry and Hermione mutter under her breath: if only my Potter was more like that  
  
Hermione: Care to explain Grandpa Godric? Grandpa Merlin?  
  
Godric: Well yeah about that see Grandpa Merlz forgot to mention that Albus and Minerva are your great grandparents  
  
Harry: Figures  
  
Godric: so you're not angry  
  
Harry and Hermione: Nah  
  
"Here you go" Professor McGonagall said. They were now standing in front of the door to Dumbledore's office  
  
"Thank you" Harry said thanking the professor. The two walked into the headmaster's office  
  
"Ah Mr and Miss Potter, I have been expecting you"  
  
Harry: Is there anything this guy doesn't know  
  
Godric: He had a little inside help. Merlz is talking to him right now  
  
"Now, Merlin has told me everything. You will be staying with James on the holidays and I will invite one female so Hermione doesn't feel surrounded by a bunch of guys" Dumbledore said with his normal twinkle  
  
Hermione: Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum, Mum!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"May I make a suggestion to the student?" Harry asked  
  
"Why of corse Mr Potter" Dumbledore answered  
  
"I think Hermione Might want to meet the Miss Evans she is said to look like" Harry said chuckling slightly at the enthusiastic approval he was getting from Hermione  
  
"Yes I am sure that can be arranged. But now on the more needed part of this discussion, shopping. I am guessing that you need robes and muggle clothing?" Dumbledore asked cheerfully  
  
"Yeah" Harry and Hermione answered, looking down at the clothes they had been wearing all summer holidays  
  
"Well then, let us go shopping" Dumbledore replied. He got up, picked some floo powder and went over to the fireplace "Diagon Ally!"  
  
Hermione: So Merlz what exactly did you tell him Merlin: Oh no, Godric corrupted you. I told him that you are his grandchildren from Australia, James's cousins  
  
Harry: there is only I problem. I don't know a thing about Australia  
  
Hermione: don't worry Harry, I do just ask me  
  
Harry walked over to the fireplace "Diagon Ally!" and with a flash of green flames he was gone then it was Hermione's turn  
  
"Diagon Ally!"  
  
~~~```~~~  
  
Harry and Hermione had soon found out that it was a warm Friday afternoon in London, and that Albus Dumbledore spoils his grandchildren rotten. Insisting that they call him Albus or Grandpa. He had brought nearly all the Quidditch supply store for Harry and Flourish and Blotts for Hermione. They were currently in Magical menagerie getting pets  
  
Hermione: Oh my god Harry its Crockshanks as a kitten  
  
Hermione was standing in front of a cage that held a small kitten identical to crockshanks. It had the same fluffy ginger fur and the same grumpy, oddly squashed face. When Hermione went to pick it up he leaped into her arms.  
  
"You want Crockshanks?" the old lady asked sounding and looking shocked  
  
"Yep" Hermione answered "my grandpa will be paying for him" she added and walked down the back to where Harry was talking to the snakes  
  
'Ok who wantssss to come with me?' Harry asked the snakes. Hermione stoped dead in her tracks  
  
Hermione: Harry, did you just use parseltoung?  
  
Harry: Yeah, why?  
  
Hermione: because I heard you loud and clear  
  
Godric: I will explain later. Right now just enjoy being spoilt  
  
'And who wantssss to come with me?' Hermione asked the snakes  
  
All but two of the snakes started murmuring 'two who speak our language'. The two who did not say anything slithered across the room and up the twin's legs  
  
'Take ussss' the snakes answered. They were both red and gold. With red eyes that looked like ruby's. They were both about 3ft long  
  
'Ok, what are your names?' Harry asked  
  
'We don't have any' the snakes answered  
  
'Hmm well Harry and I will have to think of some then' Hermione replied putting the snake across her shoulders. Harry doing the same  
  
'Only if you want to Misssstressss' Hermione's snake replied  
  
'Of corse we want to' Hermione said.  
  
'Yeah, everything deserves a name' Harry added  
  
'Thank you masssster and misssstressss' Harry's snake said  
  
'No problem' Harry and Hermione replied. They walked over to the bird section where Dumbledore was waiting for them, holding two newly born Phoenixes, but on the way a certain small, fluffy, snow white owl caught Harry's eye  
  
"Hermione its Hedwig" Harry said to Hermione excitedly. The owl hooted  
  
"Oh my god Harry it is" Hermione replied just as excited "You have to get her" she added  
  
"Yeah I will" Harry picked up the cage and the continued walking towards Dumbledore  
  
"Ready to go" Dumbledore asked the twins  
  
"Yep" they replied  
  
"Ok let's go pay for these things" the three made their way to the counter  
  
"Ahh Professor Dumbledore how are you?" the elderly woman behind the counter asked  
  
"Very well Bella and you?" Dumbledore answered  
  
"Perfect" she answered  
  
"So who much will this lot be" he asked taking out a money pouch  
  
"For you Albus, 5 Galleons" she answered holding her hand out for the money which he handed over  
  
"Thank you Bella, it was lovely seeing you again. Come on children" Dumbledore said leading the two teens out  
  
"So, where to now Grandpa?" Harry asked  
  
"Madam Malkins (spelling?) Then to Florean Fortescue's Ice-cream Parlour" Dumbledore answered. They walked into the robe shop which also happened to sell muggle looking clothes.  
  
"Hogwarts robes?" the person behind the counter asked  
  
"Yes and Every day robes and clothes" Hermione answered  
  
"Through here" the assistant said pointing to a doorway. Harry and Hermione walked in to see a large room with many stools, only one was occupied and it was occupied by...  
  
"Mudblood, Potter what are you two doing here" the younger version of Severus Snape sneered  
  
"Who are you calling a Mudblood, you greasy haired slime ball" Hermione snapped  
  
"Now, now Hermione play nicely" the headmaster said standing behind her  
  
"But Grandpa he called either Hermione or I a Mudblood" Harry protested  
  
"Is that true Mr Snape?" Dumbledore  
  
"No" Snape lied  
  
"Really, well then let me be the one congratulating you on being a crap liar" Dumbledore replied "and if I here that you call Miss Evans that when we get to school you will have detention for a year" he added  
  
"Yes Professor" Snape said, shooting daggers at Harry and Hermione who smiled at him sweetly. They got up on to the stool and a woman started measuring them and looking at materials. One hour latter the finally got out of there and went to the ice-cream parlour, where Hermione had a triple choc sundae, which had three scoops of choc fudge ice-cream, chocolate mouse, whipped cream and chocolate syrup, Harry had a mint sundae which was the same as Hermione's but had mint instead of chocolate and Dumbledore had a lemon sundae (same as the other two).  
  
"So grandpa who was the guy I called a greasy haired slime ball?" Hermione asked even though she knew exactly who he was.  
  
"That was another student who goes to the school, Severus Snape" Dumbledore answered "it seams you two think like your cousin and his friends" "Thanks for today Grandpa" Harry said once he had finished his sundae  
  
"It was nothing plus I have 16 years to make up for" Dumbledore replied. Harry's face saddened at this and one silent tear fell (A/N: in the third book Sirius says "just think of it as 12 year worth of presents" or something like that)  
  
Hermione: Harry don't think about Sirius dieing, he's alive now just keep on telling your self that and it will all be okay but maybe you should let it all out first  
  
Harry: I need a hug Herms  
  
"I there something wrong Harry?" Dumbledore asked sounding worried. Hermione rapped her arms around Harry  
  
"It's just two people very close to the both of us died about a month ago and one of them said the same thing to Harry I guess it just brought back memories" Hermione said answering for Harry  
  
"Oh I see. Well since we are finished would you like to go home?" the headmaster asked  
  
"Yeah thanks" Harry answered pulling away from Hermione and whipping his eyes  
  
Review responses:  
  
Don't-give-me-a-pen: I loved that line too. Would you really do that? Anyway I give you... chocolate  
  
Cerisa: here you go  
  
GG2: well I was going to put him in but I couldn't think of away to add him in  
  
Zenni: yeah I wanted to make it as original as I could   
  
Second chapter done. Hehehehe next chapter we see the Marauders and Lily, Yay anyway review, it is a matter of life and eath 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm back sorry it took so long teachers piled homework on me anyway on with the chapter  
  
Chapter 3 Fk the time line  
  
Albus led his two saddened grandchildren back to the leaky cauldron from there they flooed to Potter Manor (Well it's more like a smaller version of Hogwarts but anyway). When they got there Albus called James, Remus and Sirius to where they were. Within minutes they could hear the boys running from somewhere in the mini castle. When they entered the room and saw Harry and Hermione, they stopped and stared in amazement. Sirius was the first one to speak  
  
"Wow, they could pass as James and Lily's clones." Sirius muttered  
  
"Except for the eyes, that is." Remus added, blushing when Hermione grinned at him. Everyone looked at James, who was opening and closing his mouth.  
  
"Jamesie boy, you look like a goldfish" Sirius said, waving a hand in front of James's face. James completely ignored Sirius and grinned goofily at Hermione.  
  
"Will you go out with me?" he asked Hermione dreamily (A/N: is that even a word? Oh well, it is now).  
  
"No and before you ask why, I have two reasons. Number one, I don't know you and number two you're my cousin. I don't do incest." Hermione answered. "But I wouldn't mind going out with your brown haired friend." she added grinning at Remus again.  
  
"Of course you wouldn't sweetie. Everyone wants a bit of Siriusness (A/N: I couldn't help it I had to give Sirius his own adjective)" Sirius said putting his arm around Hermione and smirking.  
  
"Sirius Black, how many times do I have to tell you my policies for chatting up my estranged cousins from..." James stopped and turned to Hermione, "Where are you from?" He asked and put his arm around Sirius.  
  
"Australia." She answered, trying not to laugh at Sirius's scared face.  
  
"Thanks. My estranged cousins from Australia, when she or he clearly wants Mooney. I mean, good god man your hair isn't even brown." James continued while leading Sirius away.  
  
"I can dye it!" Sirius exclaimed defensively. Hermione couldn't help it anymore. She cracked up laughing.  
  
"What?" Remus asked confused.  
  
"Nothing he just reminds me of our friend, Ron Weasley." Hermione answered shrugging.  
  
"Now that you mention it he does." Harry replied. "I'm going to miss the whole Weasley family, well except Percy." he added.  
  
"Well I must get going I have people to meet." Dumbledore said as he walked away.  
  
"See you gramps." Harry called after him. Remus raised his eyebrows.  
  
"So umm... what's your name?" Remus asked Hermione.  
  
"Oh my God, I can't believe I haven't told you my name. It's Hermione." She answered blushing.  
  
"Eloquence." Remus replied.  
  
"Well, that doesn't normally apply to me, I'm more my mythological counterpart." Hermione replied blushing.  
  
"Ok, I'm confused, so I am going to go. Have any ideas on where my cousin went?" Harry asked Remus  
  
"Umm... yeah. Go out that door then go up the stairs four flights. Then it is the last door on your right." Remus answered, pointing to the door that Sirius and James went through a minute ago.  
  
"Thanks and your name is?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh Remus Lupin" Remus answered. Harry nodded and walked out of the room.  
  
"Wolf." Hermione replied. Remus spun around to her looking worried.  
  
"Wh-wh-what?" Remus questioned.  
  
"Your last name it means wolf" Hermione answered. Remus let out a sigh of relief, "Plus you do have some wolfish characteristics." She answered.  
  
"What makes you say that?" He asked, sounding worried again.  
  
"Harry and I had a friend who was a werewolf you remind me of him." She answered, laughing silently. "Anyone would think you're- oh my God you are, aren't you? You're a werewolf?" Hermione questioned. "We didn't stop being friends with him because he's a werewolf we didn't even stop being friends." Hermione added.  
  
"Yes I am" Remus answered. "But why did you say he was your friend. I mean surely moving doesn't effect that?" He added. Hermione covered her eyes and bit down on her lip. "Hermione are you ok?" He asked putting his hands on her shoulders. Hermione looked up at him.  
  
"Why him?" she muttered then fainted.  
  
"Oh crap umm... HARRY COME HERE QUICK HERMIONE FAINTED!" Remus called out. Harry came running into the room a couple of seconds later.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"We were talking about your friend the werewolf. The last words she said were why him then she just fainted." Remus answered.  
  
"Crap! Get James and Sirius now we have to get her to St Mungo's right away!" Harry ordered. Remus didn't have to be told twice he ran out of the room and came back a minute later with James and Sirius following behind.  
  
"What happened?" James asked worried.  
  
"I'll explain when we get her to St Mungo's, but I need floo powder now." Harry replied, picking Hermione up and cradling her in his arms. James nodded his head and went and got a flowerpot from beside the fireplace and held it out for Harry. He took a handful and walked into the fireplace. "St Mungo's!" He roared still holding on tight to Hermione. James was about to go next when Remus stopped him.  
  
"Your grandpa went out and we don't know where he has gone." Remus told James.  
  
"Ok then. Sirius, get me some parchment and a quill, Mooney, you go ahead." James replied. Remus nodded and went to the fireplace, floo powder in hand.  
  
"St Mungo's!" He shouted. When he got to St Mungo's he could hear Harry shouting at someone at a desk.  
  
"SHE NEEDS A HEALER NOW! I DON'T CARE IF THE BLOODY MINISTER OF MAGIC IS FEELING A BIT SICK!!! IF SHE DOSEN'T SEE ONE RIGHT NOW I COULD LOSE HER FOREVER AND THAT WOULD PISS ME OFF, YOU DON'T WANT TO PISS ME OFF SO GET ME A SODDING HEALER NOW!" Harry ordered.  
  
"Sir please calm down, I do not think she is going to die because she fainted." The woman at the front desk said, trying to calm Harry down.  
  
"SHE HAS NOT JUST FAINTED, YOU INCOMPETENT WITCH! SHE IS IN AN EMOTIONALLY INDUCED COMA DO YOU AT LEAST KNOW WHAT THAT IS?" Harry questioned, his voice getting louder at every word.  
  
"Oh no! We have to get her to a healer right now." The witch said looking pale.She led Harry (still holding Hermione tight) down a hallway. After a minute James and Sirius came up behind Remus.  
  
"A little warning to both of you, don't piss off Harry." Remus muttered to James and Sirius.  
  
"Why? What's wrong with Hermione?" James asked.  
  
"She's in an Emotionally Induced Coma." Remus answered.  
  
"Oh crap that's bad." James said "But if you had any doubts on whether she is related to me then drop them right now." He added.  
  
"That's what happened to you during the sorting ceremony isn't it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yep." James answered. "But it isn't that bad for people under thirteen." He added.  
  
Just then the woman that had been behind the main desk came back looking pale as ever.  
  
"That woman looks like we have just pulled a prank on her." Sirius commented.  
  
"I think she would have loved that compared to what she got." Remus replied.  
  
"What did she get?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You know what James's temper is like. Well double that and aim it at one person." Remus answered.  
  
"Ouch!" Sirius commented.  
  
"Why are we all just standing here?" James asked looking around.  
  
"I dunno." Sirius and Remus answered.  
  
"Well, I'll ask that lady where she took Harry." James said and started to walk towards the woman. When she saw James she froze in fear. Remus and Sirius snickered. "Excuse me, miss. My cousin arrived just a little while ago, with my other cousin in his arms. He looks just like me except he has green eyes. I was wondering if you could tell me where he went?" James asked sweetly.  
  
"Ward 5, room 278." She answered still extremely pale.  
  
"Thanks. Oh and just so you know, if my cousin doesn't make it through this, we will sue." James replied and walked off. Remus and Sirius followed behind looking back at the woman who looked like she was about to go into an Emotionally Induced Coma herself.  
  
James, Remus and Sirius went down a long corridor until they reached room 278. They looked through the glass to see Harry's head on Hermione's stomach. It looked like he was crying.  
  
"Poor guy he has already lost two people close to him, now he may lose a third." One of the medi-witches said as she exited the room. James, Sirius and Remus knocked on the door and went in.  
  
"How is she?" Sirius asked seriously.  
  
"Don't know if she is going to come through yet. All we can do is wait for some sign that she can hear, then I've got to talk her out of it." Harry answered, covering his eyes.  
  
"It's ok to cry. I am close to crying and I only know Hermione's name." Sirius said walking over to Harry and sitting in the chair next to him. Harry looked at him.  
  
"I need her. I don't know what I would do without her. She has always been the smart one. The one to hold herself together in tough times. The one to solve the mysteries. Even when she was grieving as much as me she was still strong but I guess that was a bad thing since she is here now. She pulled me out of mine now I have to do the same thing." Harry cried. (A/N: I am making up that the same thing happened to Harry two days before school ended)  
  
"She will be ok Harry. Every person in our family has pulled out of an EIC and I don't think Hermione is going to be the first not to." James said, sitting down on the other side of Harry.  
  
Hermione's hand moved slightly under Harry's.  
  
"Hermione I need you more than anything. You are my best friend and my twin. All my life I was missing something until I got to school, until I became friends with you. Sure Ron was great and everything but he just wasn't you. I need you to survive Hermione. I told you about the prophecy, well I can't kick his ass without you. I mean it Hermione if you go I am going with you." Harry cried.  
  
"Harry Potter if you even dare to try and kill yourself I will come back from the dead and hunt down you down." Hermione threatened sternly though her voice weak.  
  
"Hey sis, how are you?" Harry asked wiping his eyes.  
  
"I feel like crap, but otherwise I just need to talk to you." Hermione answered.  
  
"What is it?" Harry asked.  
  
"I had a vision while I was in there. A vision that we were 11, going off to Hogwarts, our parents in the background. We can make that happen Harry. We can change things for the better." Hermione answered.  
  
"But what about not messing up the timeline, not interfering?" Harry questioned, though you could tell by the tone of his voice that he loved the idea.  
  
"Fuck the timeline. It is not like we are going back anyway. Plus we can make things happen how we want." Hermione replied.  
  
"Ok then, I'm in." Harry grinned.  
  
"Not to sound rude or anything, but what the hell are you two talking bout?" James asked. Hermione took a breath.  
  
"James we have a confession to make. We aren't your cousins from Australia." Hermione started.  
  
"We are your children from the future." Harry continued.  
  
"Children." James muttered then fainted.  
  
########################################################################  
  
Review responses:  
  
Grim seeker: I love that you love my story. I give thee some... pancakes  
  
Itty bitty evil kitty of doom: here you go. I give thee... lollies  
  
Goldengirl2: I just got an idea which means that Ron will come into it in later chapters. I give thee... chocolate  
  
Don't-give-me-a-pen: yeah I know me punctuation and that is bad isn't it. Sometimes I am surprised I even pass English. Yay another Aussie you are the second Aussie I know that reads Harry Potter fics. My two friends don't read them. I give thee... caramel sundae with extra chocolate on the side  
  
Angel5blue5: thanks I realised after I posted it that it was crookshanks. I'm like oh crap I got it wrong. I give thee... ice-cream  
  
Lily and James Potter: Here you go. I give thee Butter beer.  
  
Zenni: Hehehe I based him on my grandpa. He always spends too much and gives me heaps of chocolate; I am always telling him he doesn't help my addiction. I give thee... lots of chocolate and $100 to go shopping.  
  
Luv you all, Goldie 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I got straight to writing this chapter for you guys since I love you all so much and here it is, hope you like it.  
  
Chapter four, night in the hospital  
  
Albus Dumbledore walked down a warm street somewhere in Surry. He walked down the sidewalk until he reached number ten. It was a simple white house with a white picket fence. Opening the little white gate he made his way to the front door and knocked. A minute or so later, Lily Evans answered it, wearing a red tank top and short shorts and her red hair tied up in a pony tail.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore." Lily said shocked.  
  
"Miss Evans, just the person I wanted to see." the Professor replied, "May I come in?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yes, of course." Lily answered, still shocked. She moved aside for the professor to come in.  
  
"Lily dear, who is here?" A female voice sounding just like Lily's called out from the other room.  
  
"My Headmaster, mum." Lily answered no less shocked than before. A slightly older version of Lily walked into the room. The only main difference was the eyes. Instead of green they were blue.  
  
"Why how lovely to meet you, Lily has told us so much about you." Mrs Evans said, smiling politely at him.  
  
"Yes a pleasure meeting you as well." Albus replied, "Now you are both probably wondering what I am doing here so I will cut to the chase. Today I saw two of my grandchildren for the first time since they live in Australia. Their names are Harry and Hermione Potter. I would be very grateful if you would come and stay at my house for the rest of the summer. I would spend time with them myself but I am busy with running Hogwarts. I would also like Hermione to make one female friend before school starts and you would have a perfect influence on her." He explained.  
  
"Of course I will Professor." Lily replied, "Just so I am not totally shocked when I get there, one question: When you say Potter, that isn't any relation to James is it?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes, they are James's cousins." He answered, "That won't be a problem will it?" He asked.  
  
"No, if I can put up with the big headed git during the school year I can do it during summer as well." Lily answered, "No offence." She added.  
  
"None taken, I am quite aware that my grandson's head is too big." Albus replied and chuckled. "I remember the first time Sirius stayed over, he tried to use a deflating charm on it." He added.  
  
"But I thought we weren't allowed to do magic out of school?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Potter Mansion can not be detected at all, that means magic used inside the grounds as well." Albus answered.  
  
"Well Lily, go pack. You can take the triple choc cake with you." Mrs Evans said shooing Lily upstairs.  
  
"Yes mum" Lily replied, disappearing upstairs then reappearing ten minutes later dressed and carrying her trunk. Her mother handed her the cake, which tasted like heaven.  
  
"Ready to go?" Albus asked her.  
  
"Yep." Lily answered. "See you next summer, Mum." Lily said hugging her mum.  
  
"Bye Lily. Your father, Petunia and I will write." Mrs Evans said.  
  
"Don't you mean you and dad will write and then sign Petunia's name at the bottom as well." Lily corrected.  
  
"Yes. I guess your right" Mrs Evans admitted, "When you graduate make sure to invite all your friends over for dinner." she added smiling innocently.  
  
"Oh I will." Lily replied, just as innocently. She turned towards her professor "I'm ready." she added.  
  
"Yes I will just activate this portkey," He said taking out an empty can of diet coke. "Grab on and say Marauder mischief." Lily raised her eyebrows questioningly. Albus chuckled. "James, Sirius and Remus thought of it," He said, answering Lily's silent question.  
  
"Marauder mischief!" They said and in a second they were gone.  
  
Lily opened her eyes to see she was in a large pale blue entrance hall.  
  
"Gramps you got to get your ass down to St Mungo's right now. Something has happened to Hermione and it ain't good" James's voice filled the whole house.  
  
"Ok slight change of plans Lily you can either stay here or come with me to St Mungo's" Albus said going over to the fireplace, Lily following.  
  
"I'll come with you" Lily replied. They flooed over to St Mungo's, quickly found out where Hermione was and went to her room to find two beds in there. One being Hermione's and the other James's.  
  
"Hey gramps guess you heard my note then." James said.  
  
"Yes I did, but it didn't say anything about you needing a bed." Albus answered.  
  
"Yeah that sort of happened when we got here, he fainted." Remus explained.  
  
"What, did his head finally decide it was too big even though it passed that ages ago?" Lily asked, stepping into view she noticed Hermione and fainted. (A/N: A lot of people will faint in this fic. Note to self: must receive help for making people faint addiction)  
  
"Sirius, can you please go tell the healers another person fainted?" Albus asked, sitting down in one of the vacant chairs.  
  
"Yes Professor." Sirius answered.  
  
"So what exactly happened?" he asked Hermione.  
  
"I went into an EIC." Hermione answered.  
  
"And what pulled you out?" He asked.  
  
"Harry saying he would kill himself if I didn't come back." Hermione answered.  
  
"Yeah she said imitates Hermione's voice which also sounds a lot like Lily's (A/N: it runs in the family) Harry Potter if you even dare try and kill yourself I will hunt down your sorry ass goes back to own voice and Hermione is scary when she is pissed off." Harry added.  
  
"So are you, you nearly gave the woman at the front desk a heart attack" Remus stated.  
  
"Yeah I suppose I should go apologise." Harry admitted. Sirius walked back in, a healer following him. The healer lifted Lily up and put her on a bed, then wheeled it over next to James.  
  
"You should both be lying down and resting." She scolded Hermione and James.  
  
"Yes Ma'am" They replied, saluting the healer, then lay down in their beds. The healer shook her head laughing silently. Being the Potter's personal healer, she had got to know James well; being victim to a few of the Marauders pranks herself. There was the time during the first summer Sirius had stayed over at Potter Manor; James had walked in with a head the size of a pea. It seemed Sirius had wanted to deflate his ego so he went for the head, since the girl James had liked said he had a big head.  
  
"Ah and what may I ask did you three do to this young lady?" the healer asked the Marauders, mostly James and Sirius.  
  
"Jamesie do something to Lilykins, that's a crack up." Sirius replied laughing.  
  
"Oh, so this is the famous Lily then." The healer said.  
  
"I'm famous?" Lily asked groggily.  
  
"You are to James." The healer answered. "Well my work here is done. We would like Miss Potter to stay over night though, just for observation." She added.  
  
"Can I stay here as well?" James asked, "You know how much I love your food." He added. Sirius and Remus nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"Yes, yes. But I suppose that means I will have to put all three of you down for observation and the rest of you as guests." She answered. "Will you be staying as well Professor Dumbledore?" She asked while writing on three clipboards.  
  
"No, I have dinner plans with Minerva." Albus answered. "And Lolly please call me Albus now that you are out of school." He added and bid farewell to them all, disaperating with a pop.  
  
"Ok I am confused, why does James's cousin Looks just like me?" Lily asked no one in particular. Lolly left the room (A/N: if anyone is curious to whom she actually is. Her name is Lolly Smith and she is Molly Weasley's twin sister)  
  
"We don't know that exactly. Maybe you have a clone running around in Australia making little baby Potters." Sirius answered.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha Sirius very funny." Lily snapped. "Oh and by the way, I heard you call me Lilykins, so now you must pay." she added. Sirius yelped then ran out the room.  
  
"Sorry if I made you faint before." Hermione apologised to Lily.  
  
"Nah it was nothing, just a bit of a shock." Lily replied.  
  
"So ah, something just occurred to me. If we are all staying, where are we going to sleep?" Harry asked them all.  
  
"Well I don't care where I sleep as long as it is not with James or Sirius." Hermione answered.  
  
"Yeah me too." Lily added.  
  
"Why not us?" James and Sirius asked. Hermione and Lily raised their eyebrows questioningly at the pouting boys. "Ok we get it," They said, answering their own question.  
  
"Well how bout this; Hermione and Lily in one bed, Harry and whoever in the next and then whoever and whoever in the other?" Remus asked.  
  
"I bags Mooney." James called out. Harry, Hermione and Lily looked at him, confused. "What? Siri snores." James said.  
  
"Oh great give me the dud." Harry joked.  
  
"Of course dear cousin of mine." James replied.  
  
"I'm hungry." Sirius moaned.  
  
"Then go get some food from the cafeteria." Remus replied, "Can you get me some as well?" He asked and handed Sirius some money.  
  
"Me too?" James added.  
  
"And me some chocolate?" Lily begged.  
  
"Oh yeah same with the chocolate _please_." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"Okay but someone has to come with me so it can all be carried." Sirius answered.  
  
"Harry." Everyone replied pointing at Harry.  
  
"Why is everyone intent on keeping me around Sirius?" Harry asked. Everyone but Harry and Sirius found an amusing spot on the roof. Harry and Sirius walked out of the room and down the long corridor until the reached a lift and took it down to the cafeteria.  
  
"Tell me about my life in the future?" Sirius asked Harry.  
  
"Well let's see. You graduated from Hogwarts and no I do not know the answers to the N.E.W.T's. I don't know what job you get or where you live, but when dad and mum die you are accused of betraying them and telling Voldermort of their location. So you cornered the real betrayer in a packed muggle street. He does a curse killing thirteen people but to the people who saw it, it looked like you. The guy transforms into his animungs form, not before cutting his finger off, and escapes down the sewer. Landing you in Azkaban. After twelve years in the joint you escape. You make your way to Hogwarts knowing that I am there and that my best friend, Ron's, pet is the betrayer. Near the end of the year you manage to get Ron, Hermione and I down in the shrieking shack, where you tell us and Mooney what really happened. Everything was going great until Mooney transformed and the bastard escaped. Anyway you went into hiding, but at the end of mine and Hermione's fifth year your, cousin Bellatrix said a spell and you fell through the veil at the department of mysteries. A few weeks later she and the rat faced bastard killed Mooney because he wouldn't tell them where Hermione or I were." Harry explained only stopping to pick up a heap of chocolate and other stuff then pay for it, Sirius getting the drinks.  
  
"Hang on. The traitor it was or is going to be Peter isn't it?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes the evil bastard. He is the reason I always thought my twin was only my best friend, the reason my parents died, the reason you died and the reason Mooney died." Harry answered "You can not tell Hermione the last thing I just told you, she will blame herself because he was protecting us." He added worried.  
  
"Don't worry I won't, but just let my guess, she liked him more than a friend right?" Sirius questioned.  
  
"A lot more than a friend" Harry confirmed. They walked back to the room in silence. When they got their they found James and Lily arguing and Hermione and Remus snogging.  
  
"We are gone for five friggen minutes and two are snogging while the other two are arguing!" Sirius exclaimed. That stopped Lily and James but not Hermione and Remus.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. No response.  
  
"Snape is out side doing the Hokey Pokey in a pink tutu," Sirius said. Still no response.  
  
"CHOCOLATE!" Lily shouted. That got Hermione's attention. She pulled away from Remus looking around.  
  
"Where, where?" Hermione asked. Harry passed Hermione the chocolate.  
  
"So what is exactly going on in here?" Harry asked. Hermione and Remus blushed.  
  
"Well umm... you see ah we started talking and then ah..." Remus started but was cut off by James.  
  
"What Mooney means to say is the started talking about God knows what because they were talking in whispers and a couple of seconds later they just started snogging and then a couple of seconds after that, me and Lily started arguing about how romantic it was." James said answering Harry's question.  
  
"Yep that sounds about right," Lily added, taking what ever was left of the chocolate and a bottle of pumpkin juice from Sirius.  
  
"How did you know how to get her attention?" James asked.  
  
"Oh that, that was easy. By the look when she said she wanted chocolate I knew she was an addict just like me (A/N: and me. One of my all time favourite lines is: I was going to start going to chocoholics anonymous, but on the brochure it said that they don't serve chocolate) and that is all that would get my attention at a time like that." Lily answered. James picked up a Twix.  
  
"What would you do if one half of the last Twix was in my mouth?" James asked.  
  
"Get it back," She answered innocently. James put half of the Twix in his mouth. Lily walked over to him putting her mouth right up to the chocolate, which was very close to James's lips. Lily opened her mouth to put it over the chocolate, which would in turn mean kissing James. At the last second Lily lifted her hand and snapped off the bit off chocolate that wasn't in his mouth. "You didn't think I was that easy did you?" Lily asked, smirking.  
  
"A guy can dream can't he?" James asked.  
  
"Yes as long as I'm not naked or wearing a pink thong." Lily answered.  
  
"Too late." Sirius replied snickering. James paled.  
  
"JAMES POTTER YOU DISGUSTING, PERVERTED, MALE, PIG. HOW DARE YOU, YOU BIGHEADED GIT. I HATE YOU!" Lily screamed and stormed out of the room. Hermione glared at James then Sirius. Hermione followed Lily down hallways until finally after ten minutes Lily stopped and slid down a wall. Hermione could see her puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Hermione ran over to her.  
  
"Lilly what's wrong?" Hermione asked sitting down next to Lily and wrapping her arms around her.  
  
"Don't hate him, I like him, I really like him." Lily answered sobbing into Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Then what's the problem?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't want to end up like one of his many rumoured whores," Lily sobbed.  
  
"Ok I haven't known my cousin for that long but I do have a twin brother who looks just like him. Lily I am going to tell you something that not even my grandfather knows. Harry and I didn't always know we were twins, it was actually quite a recent discovery, but we have been best friends for as long as we have known each other. Anywho in our fourth year at school Harry was competing in a very publicised inter schools tournament and this real bitch of a reporter twisted and manipulated everything that Harry said in the end there was a lot of rumours created but that's the thing the were only rumours."  
  
"I can see that James really likes you, that look runs in the family. Harry had it with Cho. I had it with well never mind that. But the point of this is maybe they are just rumours." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right." Lily replied, getting up on her feet, Hermione doing the same. Lily yawned.  
  
"Want to go back and go to bed?" Hermione asked Lily yawning.  
  
"Yep lets go" Lily replied and they walked sleepily back to the hospital room to find the guys already asleep. Hermione and Lily stumbled over to their bed and fell asleep within seconds.  
  
A/N: Wow 2836 words. But I made sure I got this done for you beautiful people. Especially my wonderful and talented beta Mel who should be allowed to eat as much caramel as she wants and not have to get braces.  
  
Love you all xxGoldiexx 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this took so long I got a bad virus and I wasn't aloud out of bed till a few days ago then I had to study for maths and English exams. Had my English today, then I have my maths tomorrow. Anywho, on with the chapter.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The next morning, from the time they woke up, the boys were complaining that they didn't get any dinner last night.  
  
"Look, if you all shut your faces until we get back or I get an aspirin, I will cook each of you your favourite foods." Lily offered.  
  
"Yes, same here." Hermione added. "Or we could just shut your faces for you."  
  
"And how, may I ask, will you be doing that?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don't know. I was thinking along the lines of gagging you, James and Sirius." Hermione answered.  
  
"What about me?" Remus asked.  
  
"I was thinking of covering your mouth with something else." She answered.  
  
"Like yours." James and Sirius suggested sniggering.  
  
"Exactly." Hermione replied. Remus blushed and Harry got an evil gleam in his eyes.  
  
"I think it is time for Remus and me to have a man to man chat." Harry said, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Harry don't do a Ron on me, Dean dumped Ginny because of it." Hermione moaned. Remus fell out of his bed. "See, you made him faint already."  
  
"No he didn't. I just fell out of bed." Remus said standing up "I don't mind having a little chat with Harry anyway." He added.  
  
"Let's go already!" Sirius shouted. The six walked out of the hospital room and to the fireplaces.  
  
(After breakfast in some room with Harry, Remus, James and Sirius)  
  
"Now, I think it is time for that little chat Remus." Harry said.  
  
"Yes I think I might help with that." James and Sirius added.

"Ok." Remus replied.

"So do you promise not to take advantage of her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes." Remus answered.  
  
"Do you promise to wait for her?" James asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you promise not to cheat on her?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And finally do you promise not to break her heart?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ok, that's it. Now I think James would have some questions for me." Harry said, making himself comfortable on the couch.  
  
"Yeah I do. WHO THE HELL IS YOUR MOTHER?" He asked.  
  
"Oh that I thought you would have figured that out ages ago. It is Lily." Harry answered.  
  
"Ok now just tell us about yours and Hermione's life." James said.  
  
"Let's see...we were born on the 31st of July. A year later, you and Mum were killed by moldy-shorts because a supposed friend betrayed you both. Hermione and I were separated; muggle parents raised her while I was raised by my muggle aunt and uncle who hated me. When I was eleven I went to Hogwarts met Hermione but didn't know she was my twin. We also met Ron and the three of us became best friends. Our first year we thought our potions professor was trying to steal the Philosopher's Stone for Voldy, but it turned out it was our defence teacher. Second year Voldy possessed Ron's little sister and set a basilisk on every one. People thought it was me, but really I'm only linked to Sally..."  
  
Salazar: Hey, I heard that.  
  
Harry: I thought you guys were gone.  
  
Rowena: Nope we are never gone just remain silent.  
  
Hermione: What the hell? You guys just started talking in my head.  
  
Godric: I know isn't it cool bounces up and down excitedly while clapping his hands  
  
"Ah Harry, you ok?" Sirius asked. "You blanked out on us just then."  
  
"Yeah, just talking to the four founders of Hogwarts." Harry answered.  
  
Merlin: Albus and Minerva will be home soon.  
  
Harry and Hermione: Ok cool thanks Grandpa Merlz.  
  
Merlin: Why oh why did I have children?  
  
"You're talking to the four founders?" James, Sirius and Remus asked in awe.  
  
"Yeah, Godric, Hermione and I call Merlin Grandpa Merlz just to piss him off." Harry answered.  
  
Harry: Can James talk to any of you?  
  
Merlin: Yes he can talk to me, Rowena and unfortunately...  
  
Godric: ME MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH.  
  
Hermione: Why can't he talk to all of you?  
  
Merlin: Well the thing about that is you need to be connected to the person in some way.  
  
Helga: You are also one of my decedents. Your mother comes from a long line of squibs who descended from me and you are connected to Salazar through your scars which are connected to Tom who is Sal's descendent.  
  
(Down with the girls)  
  
"Hermione can I ask you a favour?" Lily asked  
  
"Of course. What is it?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could, umm well...help me get James." Lily said.  
  
"Cool. Not many people know it, but I love to play match maker." Hermione said. "Plus it won't be that hard since he is already head over heels for you."  
  
"I guess it is the looks." Lily replied and jokingly posed like a supermodel. "I mean, look how long you knew Remus and his already getting 'the chat' from your brother."  
  
"Nice to see that the two of you girls are getting along nicely." Albus said. The girls jumped.  
  
Hermione: Could have warned me that he was going to do that.  
  
Godric: But that would take all the fun out of life.  
  
Hermione (sarcastically): Ha-ha very funny.  
  
Godric: I know, isn't it?  
  
"Professor McGonagall." Lily said surprised.  
  
"Miss Evans." Minerva replied. "Ah and this must be my long lost granddaughter. I wondered if there was something was going on when I heard the name Potter." She added and went over and hugged Hermione.  
  
Hermione: Harry, get your ass down here.  
  
Harry: Why?  
  
Hermione: Because I said so and your second favourite professor is here.  
  
Harry: Ok, ok I'm a coming.  
  
"HERMY!" Harry called out when he came into the room.  
  
"What Wawwy?" Hermione replied.  
  
"Nothing really, just felt like calling you Hermy." Harry said.  
  
"Umm... Potter, the hazel eyed one, can I talk to you alone?" Lily asked. James grinned at her.  
  
"Sure thing Evans." James answered happily they walked into one of the side chambers.  
  
"Well I want to apologise for calling you a disgusting, perverted, male pig." Lily apologised.  
  
"What about Bigheaded git?" James asked.  
  
"I'm apologising here not denying the truth." Lily answered.  
  
"You really think I am that bigheaded." James asked.  
  
"Yeah." Lily answered.  
  
"Well then I am going to change. From today on if I act bigheaded you can wack me over the head." James said. Lily beamed at him. She leaned in and pecked him on the lips then walked out. James stared open mouthed at her back then followed.  
  
A/N: Sorry it is so short I promise next one will be longer. Thanks to my Loyal reviewers and loyal beta 


	6. Chapter six

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or any of the related characters… yada, yada, yada.

Authors note: I am so sorry this took so long but I will hopefully update more frequently from now on. Also there is a hint that there is going to be a hint at Harry Sirius so if you don't like that don't read I don't want to get any flames for it.

Chapter Six; Parks, Snape, Sirius shirtless, Harry's you no what thoughts, talks with Mooney and lessons

Two weeks had passed and Harry and Hermione had settled in really well. They had decided it was for the best to keep Lily in the dark about the twin's real identity since her and James had only just started getting along. James had not yet stoped being a big headed git but was getting better and better since his head had been constantly sore after being hit twenty times in one day.

The group of six were currently heading to a wizarding park to plan what they were going to do for James's birthday which was in five days and to get out of the house because they were driving Albus and Minerva crazy.

"Ooh swings" Lily and Hermione squealed. Harry and Sirius rolled their eyes but Remus and James just followed the girls like love sick puppies.

"I'm so glad you don't have a girlfriend then I would be all alone" Harry said to Sirius.

"Now we can't have that can we" Sirius joked.

"Of corse not" Harry replied

Harry: Hey Guys-

Helga and Rowena: ahem

Harry: sorry, and gals, what do you think we should do for James's sixteenth

Godric: What they did the first time round

Salazar: Even I will admit that was a good party

Hermione: It must have been good for Sally to admit it

Harry: what did they do?

Rowena: They went to an underage muggle club in London then they went back to the leaky Cauldron and got completely drunk.

Harry: Cool I'll tell Siri

Hermione: Siri?

Harry: it was the first thing that came to my head

"Siri I've got an idea for James's Party" Harry said to Sirius.

"Cool what is it?" Sirius asked.

"Well it's actually what you guys did the first time round and even Sally mentioned that it was good. You went to an underage club in muggle London then went back to the leaky Cauldron" Harry answered.

"Let's go tell Jamesie boy then you can push me on the swings" Sirius said and ran off.

"Hey no fair" Harry protested running after him

Hermione: they would make such a good couple

Harry: WTF who the hell are you talking bout herms?

Hermione: Ooops did I say that in my head? I meant to say it out loud.

Godric: snort Smart one

Hermione: Oy shut it

Harry caught up with Sirius and talked him to the ground.

"Now who is going to be pushing who?" Harry asked the blue eyed teen

"You, me" Sirius answered innocently.

"Don't you try to play innocent with me, that's like Gred and Forge trying to be innocent" Harry replied. "Now try again"

"Me, you" Sirius replied.

"That's better" Harry said. He got up and held out his hand. Both teens felt an electric shock pulse through there bodies when their hands touched

"Weird" both of them said at the same time and Harry ran off towards the swings.

"Hurry up you slow person" Harry called back.

"Why if it isn't a bunch of Gryffindorks" A greasy voice said form behind Sirius

Godric: I resent that

"What do you want Snivilus?" Sirius asked.

"Just to wish Potter a happy birthday" Snape sneered.

"But our birthday was two weeks ago Snivilus you're a bit late" Harry said.

"Or to early since mine is in five days" James added joining Harry's side

"Oh and Snivilus don't forget, a years detention" Hermione said. James, Sirius, Remus and lily all looked at Hermione wondering what she was going on about. "Well Snivi-poo here thought I was Lilykins the other day and called me a mud blood in return I called him a greasy haired slime ball, then grandpa came in and told me to play nicely" James looked appalled at the thought of his grand father telling his 'cousin' to play nicely with Severus Snape. "Harry of corse said that Pro- Snivilus had called one of us a mud blood, which the grease ball denied. Grandpa then congratulated Snape on being a crap liar and told him that if he called lily what he called me then he would have a years worth of detentions" Hermione explained

Harry: close call with the professor thing

Hermione: I guess old habits die hard

Godric: Snivi-poo I like it

"Snivi-poo I like it" James mussed. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and cracked up. "What?" James asked.

"Someone who is related to us but can only talk to me and Hermione right now said the same thing" Harry explained. James smirked.

"Great minds think alike" James said proudly. All except Snape and James snorted trying to hold back laughter. "Snivilus you come to wish me a happy birthday and didn't bring a present" James pouted.

"Don't worry potter I brought you a present" Snape walked up to the Gryffindor and punched him in the nose.

"Bloody bastard" James cursed holding his nose, which was bleeding, with his hand. Snape realised that what he did was a bad idea since the other five advanced on the slytherin, growling and bearing their teeth.

"I'd run if I was you Snape because no one besides me hits my man and gets away with it" Lily warned. Snape followed lily's advice and ran but it didn't help much since the read head followed him. Harry and the rest would have helped but lily was doing such a good job plus Hermione and Sirius were busy doing other things. Hermione talking pictures of lily beating the crap out of Snape and Sirius had taken off his shirt and gave it to James to help stop the bleeding. Harry couldn't help but let his eyes room over the toned and tanned chest of Sirius Black

Harry: bad Harry, bad

Hermione: What's up? You only sound like dobby when something really bothers you

Rowena: Our little Harry is having hormonal thoughts

Harry no I'm not

Sally, Godric, Merlin, Rowena and Helga: Yes you are admit it

Harry: Never!

Hermione (squealing): Oooooh my little Harry is growing up

Harry: I WAS NOT HAVING YOU NO WHAT THOUGHTS ABOUT SIRIUS

Hermione: Knew you would cave. Sirius huh?

Harry: Kill me now

"Harry and someone sitting in the tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then comes shagg-" Hermione started chanting but Harry cut her off with his hand since he knew what the rest would have been "then comes shagging Sirius all day and night"

Hermione's chant had caused James to stop his rant on numerous ways to kill Snape and both he and Sirius started teasing the green eyed boy.

"I do not like anyone it's just Hermione and the founders taking something out of context that wasn't even their in the first place" Harry said, frustrated

"Sure it wasn't" Remus said smirking from over at the swings

Harry: damn it can't I check out a guy without anyone noticing these days?

Hermione: Of corse not you're the-boy-who-lived-to-have-to-many-hyphens-in-his-name

Helga and Rowena: Harry and Sirius sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g…

Harry: Shut up all of you just shut up

"Don't worry Harry I'm not going to tease you about it like these buffoons just if you need to talk I've been told by people I would make a good councillor and what is said between us stays between us" Remus said. Harry got what he was saying. 'I know you were checking out Sirius and if you need anyone to talk to about it I'm here and I wont tell James and Sirius about it'

"Thanks Mooney I'll take you up on that" Harry replied feeling a bit better.

"What's wrong with me or James?" Sirius asked sounding a bit hurt. Harry, Hermione and Remus looked between each other knowing that they couldn't tell him the truth. 'Well the reason this all started was because I was checking you out' yep that would make for a great conversation.

"Really Sirius use what ever brains you have and think you and James were just teasing him would he really go to you to talk about it" Lily said. Harry thanked Merlin for the green eyed red head.

Helga: Hey at least thank the right person here

Harry: Sorry Helga

Lily then walked over to James. "Oh my baby did the mean slytherin hurt you give me a look" James took Sirius's blood soaked shirt away from his nose and winced in pain as lily examined it. "That slime ball is so gonna pay this year no one hurts you except me oh and Sirius, Remus, Hermione and Harry can hit you over the head and such" the said.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side" Sirius said in awe looking over at Snape who was on the ground withering in pain. "If Jamesie boy wasn't madly in love with you and we didn't bat for the same team I would probably ask you to marry me right here and now" He added.

"Why are the new kids always the last to know these things?" Hermione asked

"Well you knew half of it" Sirius offered as an apology.

"Padfoot here sits on the fence" James explained.

"What a coincidence so dose Harry, isn't that right brother dearest of mine" Hermione asked.

"Y-yeah but um shouldn't we be getting home so we can heal James's nose?" Harry asked. "I don't think it's meant to bleed that long" He added. As the group walked back to Potter Manor Harry and Remus lagged behind.

"I'm guessing you want that chat even more now?" Remus asked.

"Yeah thanks for that Remus it means a lot to me to have someone I can talk to besides Hermione I mean I love her to death but she isn't a guy" Harry replied.

"Hey what else is your sister's boyfriend for?" Remus joked.

After the group of six got back and had healed James's nose Harry and Remus walked off to Potter Manor's room of requirement. Harry walked back and forth three times in front of a painting of Godric Gryffindor which he could have sworn was smirking at him and a door appeared; the two teens walked in and sat down on a couch.

"I don't know what the bloody is wrong with me I want my dead godfather in a non godfatherly way and I don't know what to do about it. I don't care about the whole liking another guy thing I mean like Hermione said I sit on the fence but…" Harry trailed off.

"This is Sirius your godfather, the guy who would have been like your uncle if things had gone differently" Remus finished for him,

"Exactly" Harry replied.

"Well the first thing you have to realise is Sirius isn't your godfather anymore he's you're 'cousins' best friend, the guy who you could trust with one of your darkest secrets or your life" Remus said. "Look it's up to you if you do something about your feelings but if I was you I would wait for a while" he added.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because just say Sirius has feelings for you as well he probably thinks if he dose anything you're going to hate him and think he is disgusting let him sort out things for himself" Remus answered.

Merlin: Now concentrate and imagine you're self in the kitchen picture it your mind feel the ground beneath you, the texture of the counter top.

Harry and Hermione: open their eyes and find themselves in the kitchen we did it, we did it.

Rowena: Well done.

Salazar: Now it's time for animagi

Godric: The art of animagi is pretty much like apparition once you know what your form is you really just have to imagine every detail of the animal and your self turning into the animal

After five tries Hermione and Harry finally succeeded and paraded around the kitchen as a black panther (Harry) and a red fox (Hermione)

Harry: hey can we apperate while we are like this

Helga: Yes you can

Harry: Cool be back soon pops out of room

A loud feminine shriek was heard through the large manor and Harry popped back into the kitchen rolling around on the floor laughing if panthers laugh that is.

Hermione: Pranking your own mother you should be ashamed.

Harry: Well I would have done it to you but I couldn't

Merlin: That's enough for now, the night before you go back to Hogwarts we will resume your lessons starting with wand-less magic

Hermione: Just one question, why couldn't I talk pastle-tongue before but Harry could

Merlin: That was one of my more ingenious ideas

Harry (sarcastically): Now where have I heard that before…?

Merlin: Just because he took my line doesn't mean I didn't think of it anywho for your safety you were split up and Hermione was sent to a muggle orphanage with a glamour charm so the wizarding world would think she was dead. On top of the glamour Salazar put a spell that withholds the knowledge to speak pastel-tongue until the spell is reversed.

Salazar: You may have thought of it but I cast it.

Harry: Why sally?

Salazar: Because the spell it's self is in pastel-tongue

Harry and Hermione: Night guys

Harry and Hermione apperated upstairs, in front of James, Lily, Sirius and Remus who were standing there in shock.

Harry: next time we should walk

Hermione: Agreed.

Before the group of four could ask any questions, Harry and Hermione popped back out of the hall and into their rooms. James, Sirius and Lily looked at Remus

"Ok, ok I'll ask her tomorrow" Remus said and walked off to his room. The others went their parting ways but not before lily could hug James.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven, Party! (part1)

James potter, Harry potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black were getting ready for James's party in the sixteen year olds room.

"Ok, that's it what's up with you two?" Sirius asked, annoyed at Remus and Harry who had been acting strange ever since they had their talk.

"Nothings up Siri it's just Remus being an annoying evil person" Harry replied glairing at Remus. The werewolf just stuck his tongue out in retort.

"Nothing my ass Remus has been silently teasing you about god knows what since you to had a talk" James said.

"It seriously isn't any thing important" Harry replied then hit is head against the wall for his choice of words. "Shut it Mooney" he said before Remus could open his mouth to say something.

"Wasn't going to say a word" Remus replied, innocently, to innocent for Harry's liking. James eyes widened as if someone in his head just let him in on the joke then the realisation hit Harry like a ton of bricks

Harry Growling: Godric!

Godric: what I didn't do it I'm innocent

Harry: Oooh if you weren't just in my head I would so kick your furry ass from here into next week

"Ah yay I have black mail material" James announced.

"Not if I kill you" Harry growled.

Harry: Hermy Godric told James who I like.

Hermione: Really? Good going Godric.

Harry: Hey no fair your meant to be on my side. I want my mummy

Hermione: Mums busy at the moment so leave a message after the beep and she will get back to you, beep

"Siri they're all ganging up on me it's not fair" Harry cried.

Helga: so who does that make me

Rowena: And me

Slazar sadistically: I don't give a flying fruit bat about your teenage hormones.

"Meanies" Harry pouted and sat down on the bed.

"So how do I look?" Lily asked Hermione, nervously.

"you look great Lil" Hermione replied. Lily was wearing a black skirt that reached just above her knees and a red cotton halter neck top.

"You really think so?" Lily asked. Hermione sighed at her quickly becoming best friend and rolled her hazel eyes. The girl had some serious elf esteem issues but then again that's probably who Hermione got hers from.

"Lily, seriously you look perfect ok" Hermione reassured the red head.

"Yeah I guess I do" Lily replied. "So what's going on with Harry and Sirius?" she asked.

"Nothing" Hermione answered quickly, way too quickly. "What gives you the impression that some thing is going on between them?" Hermione asked

"Mione you would have to be blind not to notice I mean come on who do you take me for James?" Lily asked.

"I guess your right" Hermione replied. Lily may be her only female friend at the moment but Hermione wasn't about to betray Harry like that then again this was their mother or was. Wow who would have thought that this whole time travel business could be so complicated

Hermione: Harry Lily is questioning me about you and Sirius can I tell her?

Harry: most well every one else knows

Hermione: thanks

"Harry likes Sirius that's what's going on" Hermione answered, straightening up her top. "oh and James knows but don't worry it was only because someone told him" she added.

"Ooooh does this mean I get to play match maker?" Lily asked. Hermione laughed at the red heads enthusiasm. "I just realised something" lily said her brows furrowed in deep thought.

"What?" Hermione asked as she tied her hair up into a high pony tale.

"We're so alike it's scary" Lily answered Hermione bitt down on her lip wondering weather or not to tell her. Why oh why had she have to become such close friends with the woman who was to give birth to her in the future or past or what ever, it was way to complicated.

"Lily…" Hermione trailed off. "Look I want to tell you some thing but I can't right now it's too soon but just so you know there is a reason for us being alike" Hermione said. "And don't worry your not related to James but our ancestors were close friends" Hermione answered. Lily looked deflated, confused and some thing else at once but seemed to accept it.

"Come on let's go, I want to go already" Lily said. Hermione smiled, grateful that her friend hadn't taken the fact that Hermione couldn't tell her why they were alike just yet to heart and followed the other red head bout of the room her hazel eyes sparkling with enthusiasm.

"Room for Potter" James said to Tom the Innkeeper. The group of six sixteen year old teens stood at the bar in the leaky cauldron.

"Just a minute Mr Potter" Tom replied and went to get the key for the room. Tom came back a minute later with a key and handed it to James.

"Thanks Tom, see you latter" the boys shared an identical smirk which made the girls afraid, very afraid.

"Do we even want to know?" Hermione asked, cautiously as they made their way up the wooden staircase.

"Not really actually no you don't" Harry answered.

"Didn't think so" Hermione replied and James let them into a large room with six beds, thankfully.

"Damn and here I was hopping for three double" James joked and winked at Lily. Lily playfully slapped James on the arm in return.

"Be good or you won't get your present" Lily threatened.

"No not the present anything but the presents" James announced dramatically.

"Speaking of presents, here" Harry said passing his 'cousin' a neatly wrapped package. James opened it and found a bundle of grass.

"Ha, ha very funny what do you want for your birthday a leash?" James asked.

"Actually wouldn't mind it actually you know kinda kinky" Harry answered.

"Ewww, bad mental pictures her people" James replied, clenching his eyes shut.

"Anyway moving along" Remus said, wanting to get off the subject of what Harry might find kinky. "This is from me and Hermione" he added.

"Hey no fair they got to by you a joint present" Sirius protested.

"That's because we're going out Padfoot" Remus replied. Sirius stuck his tongue out at the werewolf.

"Don't stick that thing out unless you want it bitten off" Harry joked.

"Maybe I do want it bitten off" Sirius replied. Harry smirked and transformed into a wolf. Sirius just followed and changed into a dog. Lily gasped she knew Harry was an anigami but not Sirius. The two black animals barked happily and circled each other.

After play fighting for about five minutes Harry and Sirius finally stopped and transformed back into humans.

"Who won?" James asked amused from over on the couch he, Remus, lily and Hermione were sitting on.

"Harry" Sirius answered, pouting. Not only had Sirius taken a beating but his ego had also.

"Go me" Harry said doing a little victory dance.

Hermione: You know from our point of view that didn't look like fighting

Harry: Well it was

Hermione: hey what ever you say.

"Ouch" Harry said as he sat down. Sirius looked sheepishly down at his feet.

"Sorry" the black haired teen said apologetically and ran a hand threw his hair to try and flatten it back down

"It's fine I'll go see if someone down stairs can heal it if it is still really sore latter" Harry replied not really thinking about what he was saying since he didn't want Sirius to feel guilty. "Pretend I didn't say that" Harry said once he realised.

"Sure thing" Sirius replied and sat down as well.

"This is another we don't want to know thing isn't it?" Lily asked.

"Yep" Sirius answered. (I'll leave it up to your imagination to what happened)

The hours past and the group relaxed, talked, ate and listened to music. Finally Lily suggested that they should play truth or dare not knowing that there was a magical version of it.

"Ok who first" James asked.

"I'll go" Remus answered. "Hmm… Lily truth or dare?" he asked, smirking evilly.

"Be afraid, be very afraid" Hermione snickered.

"Umm… dare?" Lily questioned.

"Ok I dare you to go downstairs and steal a bottle of fire whisky from the bar" Lily's eyes and mouth widened in shock at the dare.

"But- but that's illegal" Lily protested.

"You know you don't have to worry Lilykins I'm sure you will make a beautiful toad" Sirius said.

"Yeah I'll still love you" James added.

"Fine but if I get caught you're going down with me" Lily huffed and stormed out of the room.

"You don't think she will get caught do you?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Nah we planed this Tom knows and we already payed him for the bottle" Sirius answered.

"Plus a few more" Harry added.

"You four are so mean" Hermione said narrowing her eyes at the four marauders.

"Yep and proud of it" James replied. They all turned to Remus who suddenly found the roof very amusing.

Lily returned a few minutes later with not one but three bottles and narrowed her eyes at the guys.

"You four are so mean" Lily said and sat down on the flour next to Hermione. "Tom told me everything" she added.

"Sorry lils we just wanted to see weather you would take being a toad over stealing them" Remus apologised. Lily glaired at them.

"Just remember to watch your back" lily threatened and got and evil glint ion her emerald eyes. "Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Sirius answered thinking that was the safe option little did he know that he was playing right into lily's trap.

"Excellent" Lily replied and Sirius went extremely pale due to the fear of what lily was going to ask him. "Who do you have very strong non platonic feelings for at the moment?" Lily asked, smirking. Sirius whispered something but no one heard it. "What was that sorry I didn't here you?" lily questioned.

"Harry" Sirius whispered but only Lily and Remus heard it due to the fact that Lily was next to Sirius and Remus had heightened hearing abilities.

"Sorry I still didn't hear that" Lily replied.

"I SAID HARRY DAMN IT" Sirius shouted and went as red as a tomato.

End chapter

I am such a bitch

And proud of it!


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

The Party Part Two

"Meh-meh me?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, you" Sirius snapped, he grabbed one of the bottles of fire whiskey and stormed out of the room.

"Maybe I took my revenge a bit too far" Lily said quietly, regretting what she had just done to Sirius and went to get up and go apologise.

"No offence Lil but your probably the last person he wants to see right now" James said.

"Who should go then?" Harry asked. They all looked at him wondering if he was really that dumb. "Right got you. I'll hopefully be back soon" he added and walked out of the room. Now he just had to find the teen. Harry ran down stairs to the bar.

"Tom have you seen Sirius?" Harry asked franticly, remembering how fast the teen in question could down a bottle of fire whiskey.

"No can't say I have" Tom answered. Harry thanked the inn keeper and ran back up stairs. If he wanted to get away from everyone in this place where would he go? Then it hit Harry…he could be so dumb some times. The raven haired teen went over to a partly hidden door and opened it. Taking a deep breath Harry went inside, closing the door behind him and made his way up a flight of stairs that took him to the roof.

Sirius Black sat slumped over in a chair on the roof of the Leaky Cauldron, drinking the bottle fire whiskey he had taken from the room. He had drunk about a quarter of it and was feeling a bit tipsy at the moment. Black had got to the halfway mark when he heard some one walk up behind him.

"I thought you would be finished that by now" Harry said with humour in his voice.

"What come to call me disgusting and say you hate me?" Sirius slurred drunkenly.

"No why would I do that?" Harry asked.

"I'm meant to be your godfather I'm not meant to like you this way "Sirius answered.

"You're not my godfather anymore you're the future godfather of the future children of Lily and James Potter" Harry replied and sat down next to Sirius.

"Plus why would I call you all that when I like the same way" Harry said, took the bottle and had some. Grey met Emerald as Sirius looked over at Harry to see the younger teen, as nervous as he was. Sirius smiled and entwined his fingers with Harry's.

"What should we do while we wait for them?" Hermione asked. She was currently sitting in Remus' lap, braiding Lily's hair.

"Make bets on how wasted Sirius will be when the come back" James offered.

"You don't think he could get that drunk in such a short amount of time do you?" Lily asked. James, Remus and Hermione snorted.

"You've never seen Sirius Black with a bottle of fire whiskey when things go bad" Remus said.

"I say 2 galleons to him being completely wasted" James said.

"1 on him being almost wasted"

"Three on him being tipsy" Lily said, even though she wasn't a big fan gambling or drinking for that matter.

"Ten says he will be completely sober" Hermione smirked. "And I swear on my brothers life that I haven't used telepathy" she added. The teens sat back and waited until five minutes latter Harry walked in holding hands with a completely sober Sirius.

"How what but?" James questioned, speechless for once.

"Harry packed sobering potions" Hermione answered with a smirk.

"So?" Remus questioned.

"So what Mooney?" Sirius asked innocently.

"You know exactly what" Lily said. "I'm sorry I was just mad and I took it to far" she apologised.

"Don't worry about it Lily" Sirius replied, shrugging and then he grinned at Harry.

Hermione: come on I want all the details

Godric: well… Harry found Sirius on the roof drunk, they admitted their feelings for each other and I'll leave the rest for your imagination.

Hermione: no fair

"Fine then don't tell us" James said.

"We won't now let's continue the game already" Harry answered trying to avoid the whole topic.

"James truth or dare?" Sirius asked.

"Dare" James answered. Sirius rolled his eyes at his best friend, every time James was asked that he would pick dare.

"Ok then, I dare you to run downstairs and start dirty dancing with the first person you see" Sirius dared. James smirked.

"Oh Sirius I think your losing your touch" James said as he got of the ground the six made their way to the bar but all but James stayed at the foot of the stairs and James saw some an old lady from behind and went up and started dancing with her only to realise that it was his grandmother. Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore looked from their grandson to each other and then two the five sniggering teens at the foot of the stairs. 'Oh crap' James thought and gave his grandmother his most innocent look.

"Talk, somewhere private, now" Minerva said through pursed lips.

"eh" James said looking over at the group of five still at the stairs hoping that they would realise what he was trying to tell them. They stared blankly back at James.

Godric: He wants you to run upstairs and hide the Fire Whiskey

Harry: Ok

Hermione: The rest of us will just walk up at a normal speed.

Harry started running up the stairs and everyone looked after him funnily. Hermione just shook her head and motioned for the others to follow behind her.

"James Potter I could have swore I told you to behave when I agreed to letting the six of you do this" Minerva McGonagall reprimanded once they were all in the room, the door shut tightly.

"It was just a bit of fun" James replied. Minerva snorted

"Nothing is just a bit of fun with you" she said, her lip going tight again.

"I'm sorry professor it's my fault I dared" Sirius started to take the blame but Remus stepped forward and silenced him.

"We dared him" Remus corrected.

"that's all fine but James has a conscious he can decide what he is going to do on his own" Minerva replied.

"Not if he wanted to be a toad until tomorrow" Hermione spoke up.

"I for one don't want to have to sleep in the same room with James as a toad" Harry said.

"Minerva I think you're being a bit too harsh on the children, Lily and Hermione won't let them do anything seriously wrong" Dumbledore said and the two girls nodded their heads in reply.

"Oh ok but you are to stay in this room for the rest of the night" Minerva said and then hugged her three grandchildren. "Behave" she said as a final warning and then the two adults left the room.

"Out of all the people!" James exclaimed. "My own grandmother" he added.

"Hey at least we didn't get made to go back to the manor" Hermione said.

"True" Sirius added and put an arm around Harry's waist.

"You know they're going to figure out that something is up between the two of you" Remus said to Harry and Sirius.

"Hang on wait so who will actually give them the talk I mean grandma sat down with me when they found out about Remus and me" Hermione mussed out loud.

"Sirius already had 'the talk' when I got it off grandpa since he was always at our place and they think of him as their own" James said.

"I don't want to think about it" Harry said. "It was part of the curriculum at my school" he added and shuddered.

"James" Lily whispered.

"Lily?" James questioned. They were in the dark and someone had just slid down next to him in his bed.

"Yeah I can't sleep" Lily replied.

"Me either" James admitted. "Hey you never gave me the rest of my present" he realised and Lily giggled. Lily had given him a gold chain with a protection amulet hanging from it and had told him that he had something else but would get it later that night

"Took you long enough" she said. "I kind of had to build up the courage plus I didn't want to give it to you in front of everyone" Lily took a deep breath and the next thing James knew, her lips were pressed against his, after James realised what was happening he responded to the kiss and the pair finally broke apart when they need oxygen. "Happy birthday" red head said breathlessly and rested her head on the raven haired boy's chest.

"Lily?" James questioned as he twirled her auburn locks around his finger.

"Yeah" Lily mumbled in response.

"Will you go out with me?" he asked with hesitation in his voice, he didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Yes" Lily answered.

Godric (Singing): I believe in Miracles

Rowena: SHUT UP!

James: Thanks Rowena

Rowena: It was no problem I was glad to help

Godric: But sweetie-

Rowena: I thought I told you to shut up


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: Wow I've been gone for a while… over two months… bad Jackie, bad –Author hits herself over the head with mallet-… anyway I just want to thank all my lovely reviewers and torment you all by making you wait longer for this chapter. Also I'm sorry I know this isn't my best but I hit a like wall in writing and I don't know everything I do seems crap at least to me anyway… part of the reason this took so long.

Angel5blue5: I'm sorry for not updating sooner and since you have been a loyal reviewer and a good one too I shall dedicate this chapter to you… you may feel loved now

Nemi Jade: If more of this madness is what you want then that is what you shall get although I must warn you high exposure to it may cause you to turn mad too.

Serene: Again sorry with the not updating soon

Oh and to answer the question most of you are thinking right now yes I am certifiably insane

----------------------------

Chapter Eight

Harry, Hermione, Remus and Sirius sat in Hermione and Lily's room wondering where Lily and James were. The group of four had looked all over Potter Manor for the two but had not found them.

"I give up let's just hope they haven't had an argument and killed each other or something" Sirius said and collapsed on Lily's bed.

"Nah if they did we would probably know it" Remus replied.

"How?" Harry asked.

"The two of us would be nonexistent in any time" Hermione answered. Sirius and Harry nodded in response; the realisation of what Hermione was saying hit them like a ton of bricks.

"Hey what are all you guys doing in here?" Lily asked as she walked in.

"And were have you been young lady, bed empty, no note, you could have been anywhere" Hermione scolded, mimicking Mrs Weasley when Ron and the twins had flown the car to rescue Harry.

"Ah Mione have you lost your mind?" Lily asked.

"No I just always wanted to say that" Hermione answered happily.

"Right, well I'll be back in a minute" Lily said and she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Lily turned around to come face to face with James Potter. "Sorry sweetie they're all in there" Lily said.

"It's okay" James replied, shrugging his shoulders and running a hand through his messy raven hair. "I'll come back in a few minutes" he added. "And remember twelve" He said with a goofy grin. Lily smiled bashfully in reply.

"I won't forget" she replied, blushing and went back into the room to find four pairs of eyes staring at her. "What?" Lily asked.

"Do you know where James is?" Harry asked. "We can't find him" he added.

"Nope haven't seen him since I had breakfast before my walk" Lily lied smoothly.

"So that where you were?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah I woke up this morning and just felt like going for a walk" Lily lied again. "I would have left a note if I knew I was going to be as long as I was"

"Doesn't matter now but we're going to Diagon alley in half an hour" Hermione said. The door opened and James poked his head in.

"Lil, Mione have you…" James started to say until he saw Harry, Sirius and Remus. "Never mind" he added.

"Jamesie where have you been?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah mate we couldn't find you anywhere" Remus added.

"Looking for you guys" James lied, he and Lily had already thought of what they would say if questioned about where they were. "So what's been going on have you five have fun while I was aimlessly wandering the manor" he asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah we were having a party since we thought you had ran away" Sirius replied in the same tone.

"Thanks Padfoot glad to know you love me" the younger Potter drawled.

"Of corse I do" the onyx eyed teen replied innocently

"Hey I don't want to have to explain to people that I'm getting sent to Azkaban for killing my boyfriend who was cheating on me with my cousin" Harry said.

Harry: who is also my father in the future oh and my boyfriend he is my future godfather.

Hermione they would probably lock you up in a mental institution instead if you told them that.

"Well you won't have too because that will never happen with anybody" Black replied and pulled the smaller teen so he was now sitting on his lap.

Hermione: Awww you two are so cute

Salazar: Sickeningly cute maybe

Harry: you're just jealous that you can't get anything

Godric: Ha, ha Sally can't get any

Merlin: now children play nicely

Godric: Humph but Gramps…

"Siri, we better go Gramps will be expecting us" Harry said, got up and then pulled Sirius up behind him. The older teen wrapped his arms around the other.

"Why are you to going to see the headmaster?" Lily asked, running a brush through her auburn hair.

"We figured we should tell him about us before we get to Hogwarts I mean he might be able to do some damage control if it gets out. We're not going to deny that we are together if someone asks but we're not going to go out of our way to make it common knowledge either" the grey eyed teen answered.

"Damage control?" Hermione asked, curious to what the two males meant.

"Mi you of all people should know that people aren't always that open minded and when it come to things" Harry answered his twin.

"I never thought about that" the red haired potter admitted.

"You two obviously did though" James said to his cousin and best friend.

"Yeah well we had no choice" Sirius replied and the two Males walked out of the room.

The walk to the headmasters office was silent and neither made any attempt to talk, they just walked had in hand to the only man that would be able to help them if this got out. Harry walked up to the large wooden door that led to his grandfather's office and knocked on it.

"Come in" the elderly wizard announced when he herd the knock. The two sixteen year old Gryffindors shuffled into the room closing the door behind them. "Harry, Sirius what can I do for you today?" the headmaster asked.

"Well you see we need to tell you something before it gets plastered on the front page of Witch weekly or you are informed by Hogwarts local gossip queens" Harry answered.

"What would they think that I would take an interest in?" Dumbledore asked

"Your oldest grandchild's love life" the emerald eyed teen mumbled. It would be hard enough telling your parents who you are going out with let alone your grandparent.

"Well you see sir it all started at James's party, ummm…. well to make a long story short… ah"

"We're dating" Harry blurted out, his face going as red as a tomato.

"Well that was unexpected… but no less welcome" Dumbledore replied. "So do James and the other know?" he asked.

"Yes sir they found out that night" Sirius mumbled.

"Boys there is no need to be embarrassed just know that if you need anything my office is always open" the old man replied. The two sixteen year olds thanked the headmaster and left.

--------------------------

"So what do we have to get today?" James asked as the group of six stepped into the leaky Cauldron.

"School supplies and my birthday is in one week" Lily answered looking straight at James.

"I think that was a hint Prongs" Sirius replied, nudging his best friend.

"Thank you captain obvious" Remus joked.

"Harry Moony's teasing me" the oldest of the sixteens pouted, turning to his boyfriend for support.

"Ahem I think we are ignoring the big picture here" Hermione said. Everyone looked at her, wondering what the hell she was going on about. "Why Lily only looked at James when she said that her birthday was coming up" she added at the blank stares she received.

"Well… I… um… it's…" Lily stuttered, her brain unable to formulate a response to that. The muggle born just groaned and walked over to her boyfriend. James's eyes went wide as he felt the small girls lips come in contact with his own. At first the sixteen year old Gryffindor was in shock, he could feel his arms wrapping around her and her hands running through his raven hair but it didn't really hit him what was going on. Finally when oxygen was needed they pulled away, leaving there faces only inches apart.

"It's about time" Harry said and the group started laughing.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Remus, his arm was snaked around Hermione's waist and she was resting her head against his arm.

"We just I don't know wanted to keep it too ourselves for a little while I guess" the hazel eye male in the group answered, running a hand through his hair. Harry also ran a hand through his hair and Hermione was about to do it as well until she realised.

"Stupid family habit" the girl muttered and glared at James and Harry.

"Hey what did I do?" Harry protested and he too glared at James.

"Hey don't look at me even grandfather does it when he thinks no one is around" James replied.

"Ok I got everything except for Lily's present now" James announced to Harry, Remus and Sirius. The females had opted to shop without the guys so they could get Lily birthday presents.

"Well that sucks we only have two hours left" Harry announced, looking down at his watch. "That's it I need some inside help" he said and James glared.

"Cheater" the other Potter muttered but he too went for some inside help. Unfortunately he got none since he couldn't talk to Hermione unlike Harry

Harry: Mi what should I get Lily?

Hermione: she wants some form of jewellery from James and I don't know why you're even bothering to ask for present ideas off me, just get her what you would me.

Harry: So a book, chocolate, girl stuff?

Hermione: See you didn't even need my help.

Harry: thanks Mi.

"Ok so James, get jewellery" the eldest Potter said and his 'cousin' let out a sigh of relief.

"What about us?" Sirius questioned. He knew Lily the least of them and was probably having the hardest time.

"Book, chocolate, girl stuff" the emerald eyed teen answered simply with a shrug. "Stuff Ron and I would have got for Mione in the past, future or whatever it is" he added. Thinking of the time stuff scared Harry, it scared him because he really was beginning to think of James as a cousin and Lily a good, close friend who also happened to be his cousins girlfriend as well. It didn't bother Harry that he had no godsonly feelings for his boyfriend anymore he was actually glad and as for Remus, well he hadn't known the werewolf that well before but he thought of him as only a good friend anyway.

"What's up Harr?" the sound of one of his train of thought's voice brought the sixteen year old out of his musings and he blinked his emerald eyes a few times before bringing them leave with the other male's grey one's.

"Nothing" he replied with a sigh. "I was just thinking about the life I had before" he added. Feeling the older male beside him tense up he decided to continue. "I don't regret it or anything it's just when I imagined life with my parents I didn't imagine this and I definitely didn't imagine us" he added and again he realised he had said the wrong thing.

"Why don't we go somewhere and talk" Sirius said and squeezed Harry's hand slightly. Harry let out a sigh of relief and smiled slightly at least Sirius didn't hate him.

Harry: Guys can you tell James that Sirius and I will meet him and the others back at the manor?

Hermione: What's up?

Harry: Sirius and I need to have a talk even though we have had time to do it since the party we haven't and-

Godric: Harry just stuck his foot in it big time actually he more like trampled on it.

Rowena: You're not helping right now, Godric Gryffindor.

Salazar: When does he actually help?

Helga: -scolding- Salazar! Be nice.

Salazar: Dunderheads, why did I even build a school with you three?

Godric: Because you couldn't resist my charm.

Salazar: Unlike your descendent I do not swing that way.

Godric: No but yours does for Lucius Malfoy and a monkey.

Harry and Hermione: A MONKEY?

Harry: Never mind I don't want to know.

Merlin: Gentlemen.

Rowena and Helga: SHUT UP!

Rowena: Now Harry sweetie you just worry about you and Sirius for now.

Helga: yes Rowena and I shall take care of these idiots for you.

Harry took hold of Sirius's arm and apperated them to the manor.

"So talk time" the emerald eyed teen started.

"Look Harry if your uncomfortable with this or anything I'll understand if you want to end it I mean hey I don't know what I would be like in your situation I would probably by running around in circles insane" Sirius's rant was cut off by a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Shut up" the younger male ordered. "I do not want to end what we have I would be a fool to I just wasn't expecting this to happen when I came here and it's all happened so fast I mean I have barely been her for a month and I'm already in a relationship with a guy I thought a month ago a father figure and although I have none of those sorts of feelings left I still need to take baby steps in this to get use to it" the teen explained.

"I get it" the other guy replied. "And I'm glad I really like you… a lot" he added and returned the kiss from earlier. Grinning like a mad man Harry laid down and put his head in Sirius's lap.

"I really like you a lot too"

Hermione shifted uneasily in her seat across from Remus which didn't go unnoticed by the werewolf.

"Hermione, sweetie, what's wrong?" he questioned. Ok so the thing with Harry had got her thinking, what if Remus felt uncomfortable being with her, they barely knew each other five minutes before nearly making out in the hospital. Well the barely knowing each other thing was one sided, Remus's side which is why they had to talk.

"We need to talk" she answered with sigh and took his hand, Apparating them to the manor. Remus who knew we need to talk was code for 'we're over' reluctantly followed. "Ok I need to know before I get myself too attached to you again, do you have any problems with us?" she looked up to see confusion etched into his face.

"What do you mean?" he questioned.

"You know us me, you boyfriend, girlfriend" she answered.

"Yeah I know what us is but what brought this on?"

"Harry and Sirius I expect they are talking right now or making out what ever floats there boat but my point is I though maybe you might have some issues since I would most probably be your goddaughter if things turned out differently or that you felt obliged to be with me because I had told you the first day we met that I loved you"

"I don't know if you would have been my goddaughter all I know is that your James's estranged cousin who I also happen to be going out with you maybe I am going to be the godfather of one of Lily and James's children when they have them but it's not you and I definitely didn't feel obliged to be with you, from the moment I met you it was, and I know this sounds corny but, love at first sight. You were beautiful and although you're identical to Lily you're different in the way you carry yourself and sure she is pretty but nothing like you and you were witty, smart and I just felt this instant connection with you" he replied and took her hands in his own. "I love you Hermione" he said.

"That's good because I kinda sort of love you too" she joked.

"Kinda sort of huh?" he questioned. "Well I guess I'm going to have to change that aren't I?" he said and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

James and lily looked around finally noticing that they were the only ones left.

"Why do I feel like I've been abandoned?" James questioned the girl beside him.

"Because your cousins and their lovers abandoned us" Lily answered with a content sigh.

"Well there's no one I would rather be abandoned with than you" he replied and she giggled. "What?" he questioned.

"Corny doesn't suit you sweetie" she answered and James let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank god" he replied. "But no matter how corny it sounded I still meant it" he added.

"I know. So are we going to go home?" she questioned.

"I guess a room would be too soon a suggestion" Lily just laughed and playfully thumped him on the arm.

"Don't even think about it Potter" she replied. "Now I'm hungry so let's at least get food if we're not going home yet" she announced and hopped off her seat.

Later that night Harry and Hermione lay in there beds, both wide awake.

Hermione: So how did things go?

Harry: Good, I mean really good

Hermione: Oooh do I get graphics descriptions?

Harry: Mi! I didn't mean like that I meant in an 'I think he loves me' way.

Hermione: You think he loves you?

Harry: He at least really likes me a lot and I feel the same way

Hermione Awwwww my wawwy is in wuv

Harry: Am not! I'm just in serious like

Hermione: -singing- Harry loves Sirius, Harry loves Sirius-

Harry: -singing- Hermione loves Remus, Hermione loves Remus

Salazar: Will you two stop with that infernal ratchet?

Godric: Play nice Sally or don't play at all

Helga: They can't help being in love

Harry: I'm not in love!

All: Sure your not

Harry: I'm not I'm just in serious like

Godric: Sure you are we believe you.

Hermione: Oh yeah Remus told me he loves me

Harry: And you just decided to tell me this now?


End file.
